borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:I am the best robot
Welcome Welcome to my talk page :) Feel free to leave me a message or get in on discussions. When I get your message, I will reply at the first oppertunity. Don't get offended if I delete your message, as I clean my talk page regularly. Only things that have intrinsic value to borderlands will be left on this page but I do answer my messages :) Messages: Custom signatures: Sorry about being almost a month late in responding to you about this but yeah. Hows the coding section now that a tweaked it a bit more? I'm not sure what else I would need to do to get my section fixed up with the others I'll reveiw them in spare time. The rest of the guide looks great, I havn't tried any of it but I will for the sake of a good artical (seeing as I have little to no prior experiance). No problem color codes are cake especially Hex code! waldo2000 15:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) >_> Forgot to Sig. I'll see no problem with you ideas for the signature thread. I'll clean it up as my free time allows. I'll try and get Pictures set in like Dr.F in the next couple days. Don't worry about steping on my toes man, I wouldn't take offence to you cleaning up the information I put out there its for the better any how. As far as things going on around the wiki I've noticed I tend to lurk a lot unless I have something to say. Grats on the GOTY user box suggestion and The colors look fine to me. It's lagre so it grabs your eye the tan border deferatiates it from the black bakground veary well and the color sceam sits well with borderlans. I'll take a second look at it later. waldo2000 15:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) "Short amount of Time" I noticed you editing the Die Hard page and leaving messages on Doc's talk pages. Just wondering, alot of these 2nd wind pages mention about faster death timers if you die repeatedly within a short amount of time. From what I have personally experienced/tested, it occurs to be more like if you die repeatedly before your health recharges to full, have you done any testing yourself? 16:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) NOhara24 left me a link with lots of great info. Here it is. Last night, I spent about 20 min. verifying the latest patch and on playthrough 2.5 during the 3rd wave of the underdome, the 4th cripple was the "noticeable difference" that should be on the 5th cripple. This could be due to the fact that I used a previous wave to heal through 2nd wind and in Moxxi's world, the rules might be different. I did it 3 times. I'm about to test the same without using a 2nd wind till the 3rd round. We definitely need to get to the bottom of this and link the Diehard page and Crippled page to the information :) I am the best robot 19:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Test results in: on playthrough 2.5, in Moxxi's underdome, The 4th cripple shows a noticeable difference in bleed-out time. This was done three times, all during the 3rd wave, where you can guarantee quick cripples. I was using a Diehard healer build. Using a centurion Mod with +3(or +4?) to Diehard. I don't have programs to record exact seconds but it was fast enough not to get a second wind with a shotgun on all 6 of my tests. I am the best robot 20:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do some tests but I don't have Moxxi's, so I'll do them at Craw or possibly Crow's Nest 22:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) join us template = }} Guide (just a suggestion) Hey i was wondering if we should merge the Direct Picture method and the Reference method so people aren't adding a photo every time they edit a page? 23:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Either way adds a photo until the wiki catch catches up. Unless the direct page ALWAYS? does. We could possibly experiment with it and see. 23:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i was thinkin the direct way would always add a picture, unless they had previously edited the page. but thats just what i've observed, maybe it does until the wiki cache clears. i spose we could experiment yes. 23:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Totem Pole well me and my friends were fooling around fyrestone on low lvl characters, running around & exploring.. then the 2 guys with me decided to duel & one of em died ontop of the other, and got stuck.. so they ran around laughing their asses off & wondered how it'd happend.. a few mins later the guy ontop fell off & was wondering how to do it again.. and I figured out that if you die ontop of someone in a duel (so you're instantly revived), you'll be glued to their face :P TaSManiaC 11:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) hmmm.. I'm guessing it could be possible.. I'm just not quite sure wether or not the totem pole would remain intact if all 4 sirens went into phasewalk at the same time.. TaSManiaC 14:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sourcing Sorry to take so long responding, I didn't see your message until just now. There's no real policy on sourcing as far as I know, but I tend to think it's prudent when something isn't common and popular knowledge (i.e. the "put your eye out" red text for the Rider- that would be something I personally consider popular enough to not need to be sourced. It was a meme before there were memes.) But if something is relatively obscure, it's likely not going to survive Fry (Fry does a periodic weeding of trivia references) unless you have a solid reference and source to back it up. So while there's really no right or wrong way to go about it, the community is already prepared to let you know if it's necessary or not, as far as trivia goes. Hope that answers that-ish ? 00:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I was wondering why you asked someone to source a trivia. And thanks for your input about the new UC gone bad :O 01:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :the concept that all trivia notes in articles will be referenced may still be found on the BBoS, (#6). a similar project remains on frybot's imaginary bounty board of futility, commented out for some time now because nohara was beating me to every unlinked trivia ref punch. i may have to resurrect the project again if trivia references are once again getting out of hand. 04:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Spell Check Tool Where exactly is this tool located. I have looked for it but I can not find it. Is there a method that must be followed to make it appear or something? I use Windows I.E., if that makes a difference. 11:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you referring to Deathclaw1142 talk page? It is not an actual tool. Just editing in source mode provides a spell check. I really want people to know how to do it (sorry about the confusion on the word "tool"). We should seek a "best" way to describe such strategy in editing so that their is no confusion on language. NOhara would be best to consult in such a matter. Man i need sleep... sry vegg, there has to be a better way to describe it. 11:52, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I have never noticed the ability to spell check anything while in source mode. So I am still not sure what you are refering to. Again if there is a way to spell chech, please explain the best you can. thanks. -- 11:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) speell a word wrong in source mode. After that put a space. The word is underlined in red. Right click on it and alternate spellings are given. (you spelled refering wrong :p) 12:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. this can make clean up a lot easier 12:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) And "check", but I dont not have this feature. When i tried it it did not work. Perhaps this is a feature on a different browser. Again I am useing windows I.E. 8. 12:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That is entirely possible. Will you download mozilla firefox 4 to test? It is a small browser. On a side note: mozilla is an award winning, ez, and unobtrusive (download wise) browser that is MUCH more secure than I.E. You should seriously consider using it. In fact, I intend to make the top section on my profile devoted to free and award winning PC protection userboxes to possibly help others. 12:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :did you know that Internet Explorer is the #1 browser used to download other browsers? :D 15:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : :IE is soooo 1996... 16:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I heard Chrome is faster, but compatibility issues have driven me to stay with firefox-- 17:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : Its not my PC, so I cant just change the browser of my own accord. My girlfriend is used to I.E. and its her PC, so ill just have to stick with what im doing. I will check it out though and see if she would like to change to a different browser. 18:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) It is just a program. You have the option of making it your default browser. If you choose not to, it becomes just another browser program that you can use anytime you specifically open it (like when you open the IE browser program). Clicking a link on email (for instance) will be opened by IE (if Mozilla is not your default browser). It is highly recommended to use Mozilla when doing mega searches (whether its your default browser or not). You only have to ask your GF if it's ok for you to check out/download Mozilla. Making it a default browser, on the other hand, is what you are referring to above. 10:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - based on multiple criteria Safari is the "best" browser. YMMV.) Moxxi trivia Thanks for Fixing Dr. Egon's name on that Ghostbusters reference I couldn't remember his whole name last night when I put it in. Avarice Ink 01:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) UotM let me be the first to say congrats on the award. 05:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) whose a good boy? whose a good robot? *more mumbly nonsense* D: yous a good robot. yay!! 05:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Robot. P.S. Everybody check him out he's dancing he's dancing. Avarice Ink 05:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) First I would like to thank my parents who... WAIT what month is it? Is this a joke? Am I really banned instead? Robot leaving to check IP addy 06:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : if you check the time of the posting of the UotM by FRYGUY, you will see it was posted on APRIL 2nd. I thin eets realz ;) 06:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) REAALLLYYY? I can has ets? WOW thanks everyone. 06:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the support. 07:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ^HE's an INAC!!! 02:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) "Immatation Ninja Assassin Claptrap" ^You know he's bad@ss since you can't spell assassin without @ss x 2-- 02:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Huh? No "Robot of the month"? laaaaammme....I'm betting this is an April Fool's Day joke =D.... 13:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC)congrats Thank you for the welcome. Hi. Thanks for the welcome message. I've got a (very) little wiki editing experience, but if I run into any troubles that I can't figure out I'll be sure to leave you a message. -- 09:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) re: signature Thanks for the heads up on that. I had no idea that it replaced ~~~~ with all that formatting. To be honest, I simply copied the basic code from someone at another wiki and made adjustments to better suit me, so I really can't take too much credit for it other than the colors and making the borders a bit smaller, (I think the other user had 5 pixel wide borders compared to my 1 pixel wide). Should I edit my previous message to remove all that ugly code? -- 22:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the code. Advanced stuff like that just goes sailing over my head. Works beautifully. -- 10:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Trivia in general. I don't quite get how in trivia you can put in the hyperlink attached to certain words. However I assume still supplying a link after the words is sufficient. Like how I did "Resistance is F.U.B.A.R." on the Claptrap (enemy) page. Anywho just wanna make sure I did it correctly enough so that someone doesn't have to go fix it after. Avarice Ink 23:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) That's very interesting how the linking works I might have to refer back to it a few times til I get the hang of it... But anyway thank you for the little tutorial it's definitely going to be helpful. Avarice Ink 06:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) dotoneonetwo He's wrecking the elemental damage page...please deal with him. 14:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC)